Databases are pervasive in computing systems to manage large volumes of data. A database is a collection of tables that organize stored data. Queries, in the form of search requests, are transmitted to the server executing the database that processes the data. For large volumes of data, the database may span multiple servers. In such a scenario, the queries are sent to each server of the database to process the data and return the result.